The present disclosure relates generally to job-management systems. In particular, job-management systems for adding employment seeking features to a computer application are described.
Known systems for organizing one's job search are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. Existing job-management systems often fail to intuitively manage a user's job search, as they often lack automatic storage of job-related data and require a user to manage job data in a stand-alone application.
Many job-management systems operate as stand-alone applications. Because users often conduct the bulk of their job-seeking within web browser windows, e-mail clients, or other applications of general utility, they often neglect to use the stand-alone system. As these applications are often at the center of a user's daily activities, using them to perform job-seeking tasks is often more convenient than opening a separate, standalone job-management system.
Additionally, users accomplish a large share of employment tasks in a web or e-mail context. As a result, stand-alone job-management systems may be unnecessary and inconvenient. Because users often neglect to use stand-alone job-management systems, they often fail to properly track job-search related tasks. As a result, users often manage their job search poorly.
Additionally or alternatively, stand-alone applications often fail to adequately remind users of upcoming related tasks and recommend open positions. Because job-seeking is often conducted through web and e-mail contexts, reminders and recommendations conveyed through a standalone program may go unnoticed. Missing these reminders and recommendations may result in inadvertent forfeiture of a desired employment position.
Thus, there exists a need for job-management systems that improve upon and advance the design of known job-management systems. Specifically, there exists a need for job-management systems that; directly interface with the other computer applications commonly used for job seeking purposes, such as web browsers and e-mail clients. Providing job-seeking features in this context would improve the user's job-management, and would assist in the user in ultimately receiving a job. Examples of new and useful job-management systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.